ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction
The International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction (IAHF, not IHAF or OFUH, as some people have mistakenly called it) is the OFU for the anime/manga [http://hetalia.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Hetalia_Archives Hetalia: Axis Powers.] It is written by Lily Winterwood and has two course coordinators: Mr Allen Clarke and Mr Hugh Fraser. Clarke is a minor character in the Hetalia canon. They were one person with a split personality until the very end of IAHF1, when they were split by Lilith Wydenbrooke. About The events at the Academy are narrated by a multitude of students, the primary four being Jennifer Faye Chang, Megan the Alien, Merka Breigher, and Kriss Kross. Most of the staff events are narrated by Arthur Kirkland, personification of England, or Mr. Allen/Hugh. The main focus of the IAHF curriculum is history, since Hetalia canon itself is, for the most part, just a scattered variety of gag strips detailing the historical shenanigans of personified Nations. The laws of the Hetalia canon are more lax than that of other fandoms, but they are no less important. IAHF strives to make fanbrats learn how to write sensible, tasteful, historically-backed goodfic through lectures and pain . While the canon itself may not be entirely historically accurate, its whole purpose is to satirise history in an educational manner. In order to satirise a subject, a writer must know that subject very well – hence the in-depth history lectures at IAHF. Mochi Nations serve as minis at IAHF. They are giant blobs of rice paste and cream filling, and they like to eat lettuce (aside from the staple mini diet of bacon and raw eggs, of course). Mochi Nations spawn from the misspelling of a Hetalia character's human or Nation name, in any language. There have also been Mochis spawned from misspelled historical figures, although misspelled doctors and nurses in history usually end up working at the IAHF infirmary. Other strange creatures found at IAHF are the Hong Kongese (nasty little Pekingese dogs with a serious lice problem), Honk Kong (a walking horn), the Rome-Wall, Germania-Sword, Mama Greece-Vase, and Mama Egypt-Sarcophagus. Staff members at IAHF are Nations who have official designs by the Headmaster. There are clones of staff members, like Pirate Arthur, Pirate Francis, Kuro Kiku, and Aviator Alfred. Some of the clones may be historical or fanon creations that snuck into the Staff Section. Fanon characters (characters with official designs but very minor roles in the canon, like Mr. Allen/Hugh) are also on the staff. Shinbun-kun (also known as Mr Newspaper), for example, is a fanon character but he runs the Bled Chronicles, the school newspaper. The school colour is bled, commonly nicknamed 'purple's evil little sister' since it is a mixture of red and blue in a way that doesn't quite make purple. The Bled Pinjas are responsible for any possessions at school being painted bled, and usually official school stationery is coloured Bled as well. First Year IAHF was attacked in 2011 HST by the League of Mary Sue Factories – namely the faction in the League loyal to Lilith Wydenbrooke, the clone of Agent Eledhwen Elerossiel. Agent Eledhwen and her partner Christianne, along with numerous other PPC agents, helped in the defense of IAHF and were awarded the Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Mochi. Second Year IAHF received two mysterious strangers (who called themselves Ernest Satow and Takeda Kane) bearing a strange suitcase which contained a time machine known as the Chronotransporter, created from pirated PPC technology (the remote activator and the Chronologically Correct Time Device are major components of the machine). The Chronotransporter took several students and staff back to post-Renaissance Venice to find a collection of spy reports. Lilith's Mary Sue Factory, Happily Ever After Ltd., found a new leader in a Mary Sue named Angelle Hill who had a Defective sister named Agnes Hill, who had last been seen with the Chronotransporter prior to meeting Satow and Kane. Happily Ever After Ltd. wanted the Chronotransporter back because it had been rightfully theirs – Lilith had created it prior to her death at IAHF, and used Agnes to test it out in the Mirror Multiverse. When Agnes first used it there, she created the Mirror Multiverse IAHF and relegated a Mary Sue named Imogene Kate Middlton Deryn Razziel Fluttershine Fraser (the writer of IAHF claims no responsibility for any brain damage suffered after reading Imogene's origin story, thank you) to run it. Unfortunately, the Mirror Multiverse IAHF turned against their creators, seeking to control them as well as Prime Multiverse IAHF. Mirror-Hugh Fraser and mirror-nurse Takara took the Chronotransporter from Agnes and killed her, masquerading as Ernest Satow and Takeda Kane. The Chronotransporter partly functions under the Two-Multiverse Theory, or at least the assumption that there are two primary Multiverses and that they are bridged in between by numerous alternate universes. The Chronotransporter creates alternate timelines and universes (like the alternate universe Venice that the IAHF cast went to), and too many alternate timelines and universes will eventually blur the distinction between the Prime and Mirror Multiverses, creating something called the Merge. A segment of the Merge is currently happening in IAHF with the creation of the Bridge (very much like the Bridge in "Suedom") and the subsequent invasion and occupation of IAHF by Imogene and her Mary Sue minions. Other It is said that the first Mary Sue invasion of IAHF mirrors World War One a bit at the beginning with the Schlilithffen Plan, or the idea that IAHF could be taken over before the Tentacula faction of the LMSF is done organising. But obviously, IAHF held out far longer than the Sues anticipated. It is also said then, that the second Mary Sue invasion of IAHF mirrors World War Two, complete with a crazy dictator seeking lebensraum. IAHF obviously has a serious Mary Sue problem. Links * Year One: "The International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction" * Year Two: "Bled-Stained Days at IAHF" The tumblr and Wiki are here and here. Category:Fanfiction Universities